At The Beginning
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A missing scene from the 2017 movie, a sweet, fluffy piece taking place just after the spell has been broken.


"Belle?"

Belle lifted her head at the familiar voice, turning away from where she stood with Mrs. Potts and Chip. She looked through the bodies of the villagers still flocked in the courtyard.

Then finally she spotted his familiar face through three crowd and her face lit up. "Papa!"

She quickly touched Mrs. Potts' arm to excuse herself and Mrs. Potts let her go with a warm smile as she hugged Chip to her.

Belle quickly made her way through the crowd towards her father.

Adam was pulled away from one of the many villagers he was being reacquainted with at the sound of Belle's voice. They had been separated in the flurry of the wake of the break of the spell and he was escorted around by Lumiere to reunite with his people.

He had felt a swell of anxious nerves as he was pulled away from Belle for he never wanted to be taken from her side ever again but he had his royal duty and she seemed content enough with Mrs. Potts so he reluctantly wandered off.

His sole attention was drawn back to her however as she dashed past him and towards the older man standing amongst the crowd. His stomach dropped at the sight of the man he had once not so very long ago wrongfully imprisoned.

"Please do excuse me." He murmured politely to the villager, of whom he honestly could not remember the name of.

The man bowed politely and then he followed slowly after Belle.

"Papa!" Belle cried as she threw herself in her father's arms.

"Oh my dear, Belle!" Maurice hugged her him for a long moment and then pulled back, giving her a once over, his eyes wide. "You are unharmed, Belle?"

Belle nodded with a smile. "I am just fine, Papa."

Maurice shook his head as he looked around in confusion and wonder. "What on Earth happened here? The castle...it is certainly not the one I remember."

"It is, Papa. You see…" She trailed off as Maurice was distracted by something over her shoulder.

She glanced behind her and a smile lit up her face at the sight of Adam slowly approaching them.

Maurice stared at the disheveled young man, narrowing his eyes for a moment and then his eyes slowly widened in recognition. A short gasp passed his lips and he instantly bent at the waist in a bow. "Your Highness."

Adam paused just behind Belle and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Please monsieur, do not bow. I certainly do not deserve your honor and respect."

Maurice rose up slowly, frowning in confusion and glanced between the Prince and Belle.

Belle was also now frowning sympathetically at the Prince.

The young Prince's bright blue eyes were soft with sorrow and guilt.

"I must ask your most humble forgiveness." The Prince continued and Maurice furrowed his brow. "You truly have my most sincere and deepest apology for imprisoning both you and your daughter."

He didn't dare look at her out of shame but Belle let out a soft, quiet sigh and subtly slipped her hand into his. It still felt strange, holding a hand without fur and one that was only slightly larger than her own, but yet somehow still felt so very right.

Their fingers locked together and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Maurice's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "My word...you don't mean to tell me that _you..._ you were that…"

Adam nodded regretfully. "I am afraid so, monsieur."

"He was under a curse, Papa." Belle explained. "As were the rest of the household."

Maurice's eyes glanced between his daughter and the Prince who he was just beginning to realize were standing very close together.

He shook his head in silent disbelief.

Guilt and shame tore at Adam's very core as he watched the man he had imprisoned - Belle's loving father, the man she loved more than anything. Had he truly been so cruel not so long ago?

It was all slowly coming back to Maurice. They had lived in Villeneuve for nearly all of Belle's life after they fled from Paris. Maurice had seen the spoiled Prince on the very rare occasion he rode through town and heard about the ravish parties the Prince had held constantly that was paid for by taxing them all to high heavens.

He couldn't believe he had ever forgotten.

Looking at the forlorn Prince now, in torn, ragged clothes and long, disheveled hair, he could scarcely believe he was the same man.

Maurice's gaze shifted between them. "My daughter tells me you let her go."

Adam nodded solemnly and a small smile twitched at Belle's lips.

"She knew you were in trouble and desired to be at your side. I could never deny her that. Not now...or ever." He finally turned his gaze down to Belle and as he met her eyes, his expression softened and he couldn't help but smile as she smiled up at him. "I realize I have made some questionable choices in my life." He turned back to Maurice who was eyeing them suspiciously. "And I certainly have a long way to come to make right those decisions. I...have changed for the better, monsieur, because of Belle." He once again shifted his gaze to her, his eyes softening and shining with deep love and affection. "She has taught me so much in so little time. I truly would be lost without her."

She beamed up at him, smiling radiantly and slipping further against his side, her free hand moving to rest on his chest.

"Oh my heavens…" Maurice murmured, watching the exchange. He had never seen his daughter look at anyone like that before but it was not a look that was unfamiliar. His own dear wife had looked at him that way more times than he could remember and it most certainly gave him the same heart melting expression that was on the Prince's face now. "You two are in love."

Belle and Adam both turned to her father with slightly widened eyes and then Belle blushed, smilingly as she turned her head to lean against Adam's shoulder.

"Yes, Papa." She snuggled further into his side as Adam's hand released hers and slid around her waist, resting almost protectively on her hip to draw her in.

Maurice continued to gape at them in silence, unsure of what to say. He was not sure how to feel about his only, beloved daughter being with the man - formerly a terrifying Beast - who had imprisoned her. He had been convinced Belle was in dire need of rescue after the Beast dragged him away. After all, he left Belle in that cold, hard cell. He knew the Beast would have left him to die and he feared Belle would be left the same, to rot and freeze to death.

However Belle had returned to him just a mere couple hours ago, looking more than perfectly healthy and dressed in a beautiful yellow ball gown.

She defended the hideous Beast to Gaston. She told him the Beast had let her go and then presented the rose rattle that had belonged to his dear wife but was lost with her at their home in Paris. He was stunned to see his daughter with it and even more so at the confession that the Beast had taken her to Paris.

Belle seemed terrified for the Beast's safety after Gaston charged off towards the castle with the angry villagers and was determined to go warn him.

Now he could understand why. Whatever had happened after he left the castle, Belle had fallen in love and the man that stood beside her, who looked at her like she was his very reason for living, seemed anything but a Beast.

"Well," He breathed out, "I must say this is most certainly _surprising_ news. But...you are happy, Belle?"

The smile that lit up her face, reaching her eyes was answer enough for him. "I am." She answered, smiling up at the Prince. "Very much so."

The Prince's apprehension seemed to melt away as he smiled down at Belle in adoration.

"Then that is all that matters to me."

Belle looked back at her father, smiling graciously.

The Prince's hesitancy had returned to his eyes and he nodded his own gratitude of Belle's father's acceptance.

"Pardon me, your Grace."

Cogsworth had appeared behind them having escaped his smothering wife for a minute.

Adam and Belle turned around together, still holding onto one another and Adam smiled kindly at his faithful servant.

"What is it, old friend?"

"I do not mean to intrude." He glanced meaningfully at Belle who smiled warmly at the former clock. "Might I steal you away from the dear mademoiselle for a moment?"

Adam's smile fell as his grip tightened around Belle's waist. "Can it not wait until later, Cogsworth?" His voice was calm and patient but he was reluctant to leave Belle's side.

Cogsworth shook his head with a frown. "I am afraid not your Grace."

Adam let out a small sigh. "Very well." He turned to glance down at Belle apologetically and she gave him a small, understanding smile.

"I shall return to your side as soon as I am able." His voice was low and soft like velvet and little flutters came alive in her stomach.

"Take your time." She answered kindly.

His hand slid across the small of her back sending a delightful shiver up her spine.

Keeping his eyes on hers he found her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles.

She smiled as he took a step away, keeping her hand in his, holding a lingering stare before he finally released her hand and turned to walk away with Cogsworth.

Belle let out a slow breath as she watched him walk away and disappear into the crowd.

Maurice cleared his throat behind her and she turned back to him, her cheeks flushing at the knowing, almost amused look he was giving her.

"It is certainly hard to believe that that charming young man was also so cruel a beast."

Belle smiled softly taking a step towards him. "I know his actions were cruel, Papa but he is not so. He was... _lonely_ and sheltered. His heart grew cold in years of solitude and he most certainly has a temper that could rival a wildfire but underneath all of that his heart is pure and good. Even when he wasn't human he was...kind and thoughtful. He just needed to be shown the light and once he did he embraced it wholeheartedly."

Maurice lifted his brow, astonished. "You truly do love him Belle."

Belle flushed again and nodded. "He's positively wonderful."

She turned to look over her shoulder, seeking out Adam. She spotted him next to Cogsworth standing amongst a group of villagers, listening intently to whatever they were saying.

A loving smile crossed her lips. "Wonderful." She repeated in a blissful whisper.

* * *

It had seemed ages that he was being paraded about. His mind was racing with the events that had happened just in the last several hours.

Had it been only hours ago he was still a Beast, happier than he'd ever been with Belle dancing in his arms and then feeling utterly distraught and hopeless when he let her go.

With the act of letting her go he resigned himself that he'd be a beast forever. He never expected that Belle would come back none the less that she would love him enough to break the curse.

It was all becoming too much too fast and thankfully Lumiere started to notice his Prince's growing impatience.

For once he did not want to be unkind to his people but he also just wanted to be left in peace to adjust to this very new change in his life.

Lumiere along with Cogsworth and a few of the other servants started to escort the villagers off the property, promising the prince would explain everything at a later time.

Only Mr. Potts and a few other spouses and families of the staff that had been cursed remained on the grounds with his permission. His own selfish nature had cursed and separated them for years. He dare not separate them again.

He felt a flood of relief flow through him as the crowd disappeared out of the gates.

He immediately started to look around for Belle, his heart hammering in anticipation of seeing her.

His lips twitched down when he only saw her father standing a little awkwardly by himself. He kept glancing towards the gates, looking unsure but never made a move to leave.

Adam slowly approached him and at the sight of him nearing, Maurice's eyes widened again and he almost went into a bow.

"Your Grace…" Maurice greeted and Adam smiled kindly at the older man.

"Monsieur. Please tell me, where has Belle gone?" He once again quickly scoured the grounds and frowned at seeing no sign of her.

His heart leapt in his throat as he suddenly feared she had changed her mind and run off. Memories of watching her fade from view from his place on the tower flashed through his mind and he shivered involuntarily.

Maurice motioned just ahead of him. "She excused herself a little while ago and went off in that direction."

Adam followed his motions and he let out a small sigh of relief as he realized Belle was still on the grounds.

"Thank you, monsieur." He said earnestly, turning back to Maurice and Maurice nodded, eyeing him cautiously.

Adam opened his arm, motioning towards the castle. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Please...make yourself comfortable. My staff will attend to you."

Maurice's eyes widened in alarm, suddenly remembering the talking teacup. "Th-that is most kind, your Grace."

A small smirk twitched on the prince's lips, sensing where Belle's father's mind had gone. "Do not fear...the curse has been lifted off of them as well. My staff is now entirely human again."

Maurice nodded slowly but Adam could see the relief on his features.

"Cogsworth!" He called out to the man standing near by.

Cogsworth immediately snapped to attention and rushed over to them, greeting him with a small bow. "Your Grace."

Adam smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. "Please, escort our guest into the castle and see to it he receives anything he desires."

"Certainly, your Grace." Cogsworth nodded obediently with a smile of his own.

Maurice lifted his brow, glancing between them. "Oh...that is not necessary…"

"Please," Adam said, his voice low and quiet, "I insist. It is the very least I could do."

Maurice still looked unsure but did not refuse his Prince's offer.

Cogsworth offered him a warm smile. "Please follow me if you would monsieur."

Maurice nodded quietly, watching as Adam already turned to look after where Belle had gone, longing in his eyes.

Then he turned to follow Cogsworth towards the castle and eyed him curiously, wondering what enchanted objects this man had been.

As Maurice and Cogsworth headed off, Adam started walking off to find Belle.

His heart stuttered when he found her sitting in the colonnade where she had once found him reading _King Arthur_. The place almost looked strange not covered in snow and now bathed in sunlight. It looked almost ethereal and the angel sitting in its midst only heightened it's beauty.

Belle sat with her arms loosely wraps around her middle as she stared up at the castle, appearing lost in thought.

As always, despite being a Prince, he still did not feel like he even deserved to be in her presence. She was far too beautiful, far too good for someone like him.

Still he was drawn to her like magic and he continued to approach her slowly.

He paused beside her and if she was aware of his presence she didn't acknowledge it.

He turned his head to follow her gaze, wondering what has her so entranced.

The castle was different now, not hidden in darkness and shadow and there was a certain majestic beauty about his home but he couldn't see anything that would particularly hold Belle's interest so intensely.

He cleared his throat softly and she instantly snapped her eyes to him and jumped, a little started at his presence.

She instantly relaxed and a small smile played across her lips. "Adam."

His own name was still foreign to his ears, no one had called him anything bt _Master_ for years. On Belle's sweet tongue however it was something he definitely could get used to hearing again.

He smiled softly and moved to take a seat next to her. However as he went down he hit the bench with a hard _thud_ and nearly lost his balance and slid off, his hands flying out to grab the edges and steady himself.

"Oh." Belle gasped, covering her mouth as she tried her hardest not to laugh but clear amusement danced in her eyes.

She then reached out to gently grab a hold of his arm. "Good heavens, are you alright?"

He looked up at her a little bewildered and then blinked quickly, his brow furrowing. He cleared his throat suddenly growing a little sheepish as he adjusted himself into a better position, sitting straight up. "Yes I...I suppose I am just not used to being so...short."

She finally let a little giggle escape her lips and Adam couldn't help but smile at her. Her laughter was music to his ears - even if it was laughter at his own expense.

Their eyes twinkled in delight as they held each other's gaze.

Belle's hand slid gently down his arm to rest over his hand and he quickly glanced down, his heart leaping a little at the sight of her hand on his now human one.

His hand was still larger than hers but not nearly as it had been - and no claws or fur to be seen. Belle's hand curled around his and gave a gentle squeeze.

He had become so accustomed to feeling things as the Beast that human touch was almost something entirely new. His skin felt over sensitive to every touch and Belle's hand in his sent his heart racing.

He turned his eyes back to her, a little awestruck by all his new overwhelming senses.

Her eyes were soft as she gazed at him, a small smile on her lips.

However the more he stared at her the more he began to feel there was something amiss. There was a light in her eyes but not as bright as he had seen before.

His smile slowly faded and he gave her hand a squeeze as he gazed down at her in concern. "Are _you_ alright?"

Her smile widened a little and she nodded. "Of course I am." She said but her tone was unconvincing and she must have known it for her smile faded a moment later and she sighed, turning her eyes down. "It's only…it's a bit overwhelming is all." She looked back up at the castle, shaking her head. "All of this."

"Yes." He murmured, turning his head to follow her gaze. "I know exactly how you feel." He swallowed thickly and frowned. "I was a Beast for so long and the world had forgotten about me. Now the world is once again at my feet." His jaw tensed, his eyes glazing over with doubt and fear. "All of those people...I do not know how to handle the attention."

Belle gave his hand another gentle squeeze and smiled sadly. "Nor do I." He turned to her and she let out a small little sigh, her smile fading. She was mostly ignored or mocked in the village and she cringed remembering how proud she had been of her washing bin and how easily the villagers destroyed it and threw her clean, wet clothes into the dirt.

Adam frowned, observing her apparent ill of ease and his heart dropped, fearing she may have indeed changed her mind.

"Belle..." His voice was low and quiet and Belle instantly drew her attention to him, her brow furrowing at the sound. "If you are not comfortable here...you do not have to stay."

He barely got the words out - the thought of sending her away again was nearly enough to shatter his heart on the spot but he knew he would not keep her there if she did not wish to be.

"What?" she breathed, her eyes widening and she quickly shook her head. "Oh, Adam no.." Her own heart broke at the look in his eyes. She moved closer to him, keeping deep and meaningful eye contact with him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I do not wish to leave. I told you I'm never leaving you again."

Almost at once his body seemed to relax, his eyes pooling with relief and she smiled. "You may have imprisoned me once but I am here now of my own free will." She released his hand only to place her hand tenderly on his cheek, caressing the soft human skin with her thumb.

She took in the unfamiliar sight of his human face but saw instantly the man she had grown to love in his eyes.

His hand moved to cover hers, trembling and he leaned into her touch.

"I came back for you and I will always come back to you."

His breath hitched and a flood of raw emotion pooled in his expressive eyes. Shock, awe, and love shone brightly through vibrant eyes.

Her heart fluttered, warmth flooding her body as he pressed a most tender, gentle kiss against her palm, never breaking their eye contact.

"Whatever did I do to deserve your love?" He wondered breathlessly.

She smiled warmly. "You showed me who you truly are." Her hand lingered on his cheek for a few moments longer and then she slowly moved it down to rest on his chest, over his heart. "You showed me your heart."

His lips twitched for a moment and then pulled into a deep frown. "Belle...you are aware of how I used to behave?"

"As the Prince?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well yes but only through town gossip."

He groaned quietly. "Oh I'm sure they certainly had a lot to say." He sighed. "Then you must also be aware of how _cold_ hearted I can be."

She shook her head, grasping his hand. "Those are stories, Adam and while yes I know they were based in fact, that is not the man I have come to know. I make my own judgements and what I have seen in you is intelligence, a gentle heart and a kind soul."

He raised a skeptical brow, shame flitting across his features. "I held you prisoner, Belle."

She flinched a little. "Alright. You may have suffered from a small a lapse of good judgement." He scoffed quietly, averting his gaze. She leaned in towards him. "But I also cannot imagine, being as you were for so long, what frame of mind you were in. All I know is...after you threw me out of the castle you also saved my life. You risked your life against those wolves to protect me. After that you started to open your heart to me and let me see who you truly are. Not a beast, not a spoiled prince but...Adam."

His eyes slowly drifted back to her and he gently squeezed her hand. "It was your kindness and compassion towards me that inspired me and allowed me to become so. Despite the fact that I was so unjustifiably cruel and I did very easily lose my temper, you also saved my life. You could have left me there to the wolves. You could have left while I was recovering and powerless to stop you but you stayed and nursed me back to health. You sat and read to me for hours. You were not afraid to stand up to me, in fact you hardly seemed afraid of me at all. You...made it easy, Belle, for me to forget what I was and all the sins of my past. For the first time in a very, very long time I truly did feel like myself again."

Belle smiled warmly and his lips turned up in echo.

"I still do, now more than ever." He cast a sweeping gaze over his human body and his smile widened. "I feel like I have been reborn. That, for whatever reason, I have been given a second chance."

His eyes twinkled bright with hope but then slowly his expression fell and Belle frowned as he turned pensive and almost anxious.

"However...I was a Beast for so long, living in solitude, I fear I don't know how to be a man anymore...none the less a Prince."

"It won't be easy." Belle agreed and he let out a small little sigh. She gave him a small little reassuring smile. "But I know you will win their hearts just as you have won mine."

His lips twitched up. "I fear not everyone is forgiving as you, dear Belle."

"No." She conceded and he frowned. "They just need time, Adam, to see past all that you were to who you are now."

He nodded solemnly. "Well if there is one thing I've learned from this dreadful curse it is how to be patient. Nothing teaches you patience like waiting for something to happen that you doubt ever will."

Belle frowned sadly thinking of what it must have been like for him all those years wondering if anyone would come along to break the spell. "It has happened now." She told him softly and he turned back to look at her and his face softened as he smiled.

"So it has." He brought her hand to his lips. "By some absolute miracle."

"I prefer to go by Belle." She teased and to her delight he let out a small joyful laugh, a smile overtaking his features. Her stomach did flips at the sound - it was not so deep and rumbly as when he was the Beast but the tone was exactly the same.

His smile was as warm as the sun itself and seemed to light up his entire face. It was an entirely new expression because while he had smiled at her in his previous form it was not so easily seen underneath the fur and fangs. What remained the same however was how his joy reached his eyes.

She smiled brightly as she watched him. He was different yet somehow still the same and better yet he was _free._ There had been a heavy burden that lingered over him for years, one full of anger and self hatred and regret.

She knew he still had his doubts and fears about his future but there was no doubt that heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

His laughter slowly faded but he continued to smile at her in adoration.

"In all honesty, Belle...you are my miracle."

He said the words with such honesty and love she found herself awed into silence and all she could do was smile.

The look in his eyes practically drew her toward him and he lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb softly as he slowly guided her the rest of the way.

They both let out a small gasp of delight as their lips touched for the second time that day and her hand flew to his shoulder to steady herself.

The kiss after his transformation had been one of raw love, both of them completely swept away by the magic of the moment and of each other.

This kiss was soft and gentle, the very barest of touches, both of them still adjusting to the newness of the situation, Adam especially adjusting to his new body.

"I love you." He whispered as they pulled away moments later and it was so soft she barely heard it. Her heart leapt at the honest emotion and she smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek, resting her forehead tenderly against his as she realized it was the first time he had actually said it aloud.

Then she realized with a small pang that she had only said it aloud once before and it was when he was lying unconscious, most probably dead, on the cold floor of his castle.

Her grip tightened on him as the sudden harsh memory flashed before her and she eagerly sought out his lips once more. He made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat but was quick to respond, sliding his hand into her hair, pulling her in closer, deeper.

She screwed her eyes shut, fighting off the sudden swell of emotion building within her. She could not get the image of his lifeless body out of her head, despite the fact that she could feel him warm and alive beneath her very touch.

"Belle?" He suddenly pulled away in concern and a small whimper left her lips at their loss of contact.

She took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes and found herself gazing at his concerned features through blurred vision.

"Whatever is the matter?" He asked, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

Her lips trembled as she looked into his eyes, desperate to know he was still alive and with her. "I...I almost lost you."

His eyes softened in realization and he quickly drew her into his arms. She pressed herself tight against his chest, burying her face into his shoulder as his arms wound around her in a tight embrace.

As he held her he realized the anguish he felt upon watching her flee from the castle to rescue her father must have also been what she felt after Gaston had shot him. He felt a small twinge of pain shoot through his back at the memory though the wounds had been healed with the breaking of the spell.

He still couldn't quite fathom the idea that Belle would love him at all none the less have the same love he held for her but as she sat trembling in his arms he knew it was truth.

His throat grew thick with emotion as he buried his face into her hair, closing his eyes, reveling in the very feel of her.

"I am right here." He assured her and his lips against her ear sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "For as long as you shall have me, Belle, I will be no where but at your side."

She smiled against his shoulder, nuzzling her nose against him and tightened her grip for a moment before finally pulling away to meet his eyes.

"Then for evermore I shall also be at yours." She moved her hand back to his cheek, smiling past her tears. "I love you."

Pure wonderment crossed his features then, his eyes lighting up like the sun and he smiled brightly before swooping in to kiss her again.

She let out a soft giggle against his mouth, her fingers moving into his hair as their lips moved together in their most passionate kiss yet.

They both knew they could have stayed that way forever, getting lost in one another. The taste, the feel, all the brand new sensations of freshly blossomed love were nearly intoxicating.

Once they finally parted they remained still pressed closely together, their foreheads meeting in an intimate touch.

They sat that way just breathing each other in for nearly a good minute.

Despite that it was June, as the wind breezed past them, Belle felt a chill sweep over her body.

A small shiver passed through her and she suddenly pulled back, her eyes slightly wide and then she started to laugh.

Adam opened his eyes and furrowed his brow but a small, amused smile tugged at us lips. "What?" He asked with a small chuckle at the sound of her musical laughter. "What is it?"

She met his eyes, her own dancing in amusement. "It's just… I've only just realized...nearly the entire village has now seen me in my undergarments."

His brow twitched and his eyes drifted slowly downward, taking in her state of undress. His eyes quickly widened and then snapped back up to her face in alarm.

She stifled a giggle as he quickly shot up to his feet, turning away from her.

She watched in delight as a deep flush coated his cheeks in a soft pink that spread down to his neck. It was a uniquely human reaction that she never would have seen while he was covered in fur.

She slowly rose to her feet and watched as he hesitantly shifted away from her.

"Ah." His voice was a little strained and she giggled quietly at his clear embarrassment. "Perhaps we should get you into some clothes then."

She lifted a single brow, a grin spreading across her face. " _We_ should?"

His eyes widened even further and she even surprised herself at her own forwardness.

She had never been so forward with a man before and certainly not one so handsome or a _prince._

Adam stirred something new inside her though. That combined with the sudden realization that she had just been engaged in a rather passionate, intimate kiss while they both were not properly dressed made her feel completely exhilarated.

She bit her lip as she watched him and then couldn't hold back a laugh any longer at his expression.

"I _meant_ that we should head indoors so Madame De Garderobe can properly dress you."

She stifled another laugh, pressing her hand to her lips as Adam continued to stiffly, deliberately look anywhere but at her.

"Adam it's alright." She assured him. "You can look at me."

His jaw clenched and his eyes shifted, visibly warring with himself. Then he grunted, his upper lip twitching as he slowly turned towards her.

He stood up straight and tall with his hands folded behind his back and an almost emotionless expression on his face. For the first time to her he actually appeared to be the Prince he was.

She flashed him another grin and his face softened a little but he kept his eyes strictly on hers.

Another flush brushed his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Wh-Why did you take off your dress?"

"It's much easier to ride horseback without it." She answered simply with a shrug. At his unwavering stare she continued, "After Gaston left with the mob…." She trailed off and his face slowly fell and she wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the terror of first finding her father in trouble and then knowing Adam would be. "He had the mirror, I knew he would find you I...I had to get to you as quickly as I could and the dress would have slowed me down."

His hands relaxed to his sides and he nodded his understanding. "Belle, ever the practical one."

Her lips twitched up in a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He released the tension in his shoulders and took a few steps toward her. "Thank you...for coming back for me."

She took a few steps forward, closing the remaining distance between them and taking his hands. "There was no choice to be made. I couldn't let them harm you." Her heart leapt into her throat as a sudden realization of truth dawned on her and she smiled at him. "Even if you hadn't been in danger...I still would have come back."

His face completely slackened in awe and she swore she saw his eyes glaze over with moisture. "You truly would have come back? I let you go, why would you _choose_ …"

She cut him off by lifting a hand to his face and giving him a smile. "Because I love you."

Tears definitely glistened in his eyes at her simple, honest admission and she softly caressed his cheek.

"No matter which form you are in...I love you. You asked me if I could learn to be happy here but the truth is that I already was. True I was not overly fond of being held captive but once you decided to let me go I knew where your heart lay and I knew where I belonged and that is here, with you."

He took a shuddering breath and smiled at her. He truly had been convinced he'd never see again that once he let her go she would stay away forever, it was the reason he gave her the mirror. He was in awe that she would have chosen to come back of her own free will without any provocation just because she wanted to be with him.

He also knew that their time had been running short and by letting her go he was damning them all but he would not have been able to live with himself if he kept Belle from her father any longer.

Even if she had returned to him after some time...it would have been too late. The last petal would have fallen, his staff would have lost their humanity completely and he would have been a monster for all eternity.

He did not dare dwell on that thought any longer...the curse had indeed been broken because Belle had gotten back to him on time. That was truly all that mattered.

"Words cannot express my deep gratitude for you, Belle." He moved his hand to cover hers and softly kissed the inside of her palm.

She smiled at him and another shiver shuddered through her body. Whether that was from Adam or the wind she could not tell you.

Adam took notice of the shiver and his eyes trailed down her body. His eyes widened immediately once he realized what he was doing and he snapped his eyes back up to her face, letting out another low groan.

"Come, let us go inside...you must be freezing."

Belle smiled, her eyes dancing in amusement at his discomfort. "There's no need to worry, Adam, all the villagers have gone. There's no one here but you and me."

Something almost primal flashed in his eyes and he merely tightened his grip on her hand but made sure to keep a solid distance between them. "That is exactly the problem, I fear."

She bit her lip and giggled quietly, her cheeks flushing and the sight of her nearly drove him mad.

He let out a soft grunt and then turned away from her but still held tightly onto her hand. She squeezed his hand gently and then moved up to his side.

Then hand in hand they made a silent journey back towards the castle.

"What is it?" Belle asked with a small frown as Adam suddenly paused near the staircase and glanced over his shoulder.

There in the courtyard a lone figure still stood, hooded but unmistakable to the prince.

His body stiffened, his jaw tightened and his eyes clouded over with a quiet rage.

"Adam?" She prompted again, slipping against his side seeing his sudden change and feeling a knot in her gut at the sight of it.

"It's her." He nearly growled out and Belle followed his gaze to the woman standing alone.

Her brow furrowed as she recognized the face beneath the hood. "Agathe?"

"The Enchantress." He corrected and her eyes widened as she glanced between them both.

His hand curled into a tight fist at his side and Belle frowned, placing one hand over his as the other moved to his face. "Adam, look at me." She commanded gently, turning his head towards her.

There was still a spark of anger in his eyes but his whole expression seemed to soften as he met her gaze. "I know what she did to you and you have every right to be angry with her. However, if it were not for her you'd be dead." Her voice broke on the last word and he grunted and there was a low rumble in the back of his throat as if he was trying to get a growl out.

Then his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders slumped and his hand relaxed in hers as he then looked back over to the Enchantress.

They met each other's eyes from across the distance and the Enchantress gave a small smile and a nod before she tightened her cloak around her shoulders and then gracefully turned around and headed out towards the gates.

Adam frowned as he watched her go. This woman had cursed him to a miserable existence for years but Belle was right if it had not been for he he'd be still lying as a beast on the cold floor. He also might have been a spoiled, cold hearted prince...and he certainly would never have met Belle. He never would have known the greatest love in the world or known true happiness. For that alone he knew he could not truly hate her.

They both stood there watching her until she completely disappeared and then Adam turned back to Belle with a soft sigh.

Belle gazed up at him sympathetically and he returned with a small, half smile.

It was time to move on - the Enchantress' curse had been broken, his lesson had been learned and he now had a bright future to look forward to.

Then they continued on in towards the castle leaving the past behind them and ready to start the new adventure of their lives together.


End file.
